The Road. Part 1
by Melamorie Blymm
Summary: Okay - there were some problems with this story, so I had to remove it. Now it's back here - I think the problems are, too... The Summary: This is Ron's PoV and it's quiet like Petegrew's, but not really, but YOU'll see yourself, I'll tell you no more...
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Please, if you're Ron's greatest fans, don't blame me, don't flame me. I love Weasleys, but this idea just came to my mind: what if Ron's in position of Petegrew now? Always in a shadow, always… Whatever – read on. 

Disclaimer: I own everything in the world, except for the Characters, Setting and other stuff – J.K. Rowling owns that. I RULE THE UNIVERSE! (he-he – evil us) 

The Road. Part 1

It was always like that. 

Never different. 

Never. 

First – hanging around with older brothers, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George – then, Hogwarts – and always in the shadow of "famous Harry Potter" 

I didn't mind. 

I never did. 

Harry Potter took me seriously, unlike others. I was the bad egg of the family – not sly or creative or "kewl" like Fred and George, not the "perfect son" – Percy, not the Cool and Popular and Head Boy Bill, not the "lovely little girl" Ginny. Not even Charlie, who was Seeker, and could fly and was so nice and kind and had such a charisma. Oh, no, good old Ron was never like that. 

Then I went to Hogwarts. And again it started. I tried to be funny. I tried to be popular. But – no way! It was just like that – Harry Potter, Harry Potter, and if somebody asked my name, and I said "Ron Weasley" – they nodded – Harry Potter's friend. Even Hermione. Yes, not very cute, yes, plain, but SMART! Best student of the year. I was never like her – always rubbish. Yes, this is my word – rubbish. I would never do anything myself – always need help – rubbish, I am. Even a rat I once owned turned to be a betrayal, an Animagus, Petegrew. 

Oh yes, he was in the same situation. Oh, yes, he indeed was. 

Like me, he was – in the shadow of everything and everyone, always in the shadow – unnoticeable, helpless rat. 

He was in Black's, Potter's and Lupin's shadow at Hogwarts – then, when he betrayed them, he became a shadow of Voldemort. 

Oh, yes, but I don't want to be like that. It is not a way with me. I will never become a shadow again, like I was before. Like I was a shadow of harry Potter and Hermione, like I was just "Weasley", like as if my parents can't afford a name for me. Why does it have to be like that? Why can't it be normal – for good people – good fortune, good life. It's always people like Malfoy or Potter who get all the money and all the attention. Okay, I wouldn't fancy Dursleys, and I wouldn't fancy Malfoy's parents, but COME ON! They at least have their room, they at least have their OWN life, and they're, at least, not the tag-along! 

Why can't I just be myself? Why? What's the problem with that? Always – Fred's brother, or Potter's friend… or Malfoy's enemy… Never Ron Weasley, always "somebody's something". Always a shadow. 

Shadow. 

Shadow. 

Mere shadow. 

Now it won't be like that – I know it won't. I shall choose a way now – to stay with Potter, and be a shadow forever, to be a shadow, but to be his "good" shadow, to support Potter, or to be a somebody, not like Petegrew, however, who I hate, but to be somebody, to be something, to be a supporter of Voldemort? Which is my road? Which is my way? Which is my path? 

A/N: I'll leave it there – me evil. Review – and tell me – shall Ron betray him friends or not? Wow, me evil… **grins**


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay, somebody said that Ron should be evil. Okay then. He's evil… J

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron, I do not own Voldemort or any of the characters… I JUST OWN THE UNIVERSE! 

Whahaahaahahahahahaaaaaa! 

A/N: I hope this is not too gloomy – but it is just the H/H and stuff… Oh, you'll see- it's no romance, no way… (Don't like romance too much) But read…

The Road: Part II 

Yes, it is the right choice. I know it. It's no point hiding my real nature – no point being "good, nice, kind" Ron, unnoticeable Ron, sweet Ron, tag-along Ron! 

I made my choice. But I will not show my real self. No, not yet… Not yet… I will wait, I will wait, I will be sweet Ron until… Time will come… 

Five years later

"It had happened, my Lord, the Potters made me their secret keeper…" 

Two days later 

"Harry, what shall we do? What shall we do?' – Hermione was looking at Harry, and at their children – two girls – Carrie and Lynn. 

"This was Ron" – Hermione thought – "How could he? How could he possibly do such thing? How could he betray Harry and me, his best friends?" 

"Harry!" – she repeated 

Harry was looking at her, panic in his eyes 

"Time repeats itself" – he whispered, and the look in his eyes told her everything. 

"Time repeats itself… Lily and James were also betrayed but their best friend… But Ron… How could he… How could he… Not Ron Weasley… Not Ron Weasley…" 

"Hurry, Hermione, hurry!" – Harry flung the window open – "I will stop him!" 

"Harry…"

"GO!" – and, as she jumped out of the window, he passed her Carrie and Lynn, the twins… But he never got out himself. Hermione heard a loud thud out in the room and a voice, a voice that made creeps ran down her spine. 

"Run! I'll hold him!" – Harry whispered 

"But Harry…" – Hermione looked into his eyes for the last time… They threw her a handful of hope, fear and pain mixed with love. He smiled at her. For the last time…

"RUN!" – And Hermione ran away, holding Lynn and Carrie close to her chest. A few dozen feet away in the wood she was, when she heard a sound, like a thunder, and the green explosion, like terrible fireworks lit the sky. 

"Harry, oh, Harry…" – she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Both girls did not cry. They knew that it was mortal danger, and any sound can give them away. 

She decided that for now nothing is better than hiding. She jumped into large bush, just before the rain started, and lied there, sobbing with a grief, she knew she would not be able to bear, she would not be able to do anything about it, and time will not be able to heal this wound. 

She lied there, with her two daughters, daughters who were left without a father… 

It looked like Harry Potter was finally defeated. 

Hermione lied there, without sleep, she knew that Voldemort was searching for them now – no, none of the Potters should live. She brought back all the memories of the last years… All the happy, sad and painful memories…

****

Flashback

-Hermione, I love you… - she was looking into his eyes, green, sparkling eyes, and he was smiling. No, this was like the dream, the dream coming true… 

- I love you too, Harry… - she smiled back. 

He gently took her head into his arms and kissed her, still smiling. 

- Hermione, will you marry me after we will finish Hogwarts? 

  * This is in two days… - she understood what he said – Harry… I can't believe… Yes… Yes, of course… Harry – and she felt the tears of happiness stroll down her cheeks

**End of the flashback**

Hermione sobbed. She remembers this moment; she remembers this moment as if it was just yesterday. Lynn murmured something in her sleep – both twins were sleeping… Hermione looked at her younger twin-daughter, who looked so much like Harry… 

****

Flashback

_

  * "I proclaim you a wife and a husband"- 

_Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes. _ _
* Hermione, I love you – he whispered softly, as he kissed her. The crowd behind them cheered.

It was the happiest day in her life. Harry and her… She finally became Hermione Granger Potter, she was finally loved back by a person who she always admired, who was always her best friend… and now, her husband… Hermione smiled, and let go off Harry. 

Ron Weasley came forward and hugged them both, beaming.

****

End of the Flashback

Hermione remembered the face of the best man, Ronald Weasley. Was he already working for Voldemort then? Was he already planning the deaths of two innocent people in front of him? Or was he just their best friend, Ron, with whom they spent seven years of school life, shared happiness, sadness, rule-breaking, detentions, hard times, secrets… Was he the same person? Or was he one of the heart-less, cold-blooded Death Eaters – ready to betray his best friends?

The rain stopped somewhere around three o'clock at night. She heard footsteps around four. Voldemort was still searching for them. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. 

Thump. 

The spot of light fell on Hermione. Somebody was looking straight at her, somebody with red hair and freckles… 

  * Ron… - she gasped 

He did not reply. 

  * Why did you do it, why, oh, Ron? – She looked at him, tears in her eyes, she understood that now – that's it – she's a goner, her daughters are, too, but why, why? 
  * Hermione, you will never understand. You never will. – He whispered. 
  * Ron, why, why? Harry… me… Lynn… Carrie… - Hermione sobbed 
  * Lynn? Carrie? – Ron looked surprised at these two names 
  * My daughters – twins… Ron, they do not deserve it… Ron, they do not deserve being without a father… they do not deserve death… Ron… 
  * Hermione, look, I am sorry, but I have to kill you. 
  * Because these are the orders from your master, isn't it, Ron? – Hermione had nothing more to loose. 
  * I have no orders from anybody! I live to myself! I was a shadow when I went to Hogwarts, yes, I was – a shadow of famous Harry Potter…
  * Harry? Harry? – Hermione felt tears ran down her face again, even if she didn't want them to… - Harry… 
  * Hermione… I am no longer a shadow… Hermione, you shall understand me… - Ron looked hesitating 
  * Ron! Don't be like Petegrew… You know you're like Sirius – you know you couldn't betray your friends, oh, why, Ron, why? 
  * I am not like Petegrew, Hermione, and you know that! – Ron hissed – You know that! Hermione, I am not some kind of weak, helpless… 
  * Yes you are, Ron! You betrayed your best friends, Ron! Ron! Your BEST friends! – She looked at him, with a pain in her eyes – And now… Lynn… Carrie… 
  * I've got real friends now… Real friends… - Ron murmured 
  * No, no! You don't have friends now, Ron, they're not your friends… Remember… When we were at Hogwarts, Ron! You betrayed Harry and me, you betrayed us for some sort of freaked out idiot and a bunch of rotten pieces of flesh under the cloaks. You betrayed us for nothing, Ron! For NOTHING! – Hermione was now furious, tears running down her eyes, without her controlling them.
  * Hermione… 
  * I know I shall die now! Yes, I know! I know you betrayed us, but now you should listen to me. For once. Before I die. Ron, you will regret what you did! I know you would – I hate you, Ron! I hate you for what you did! I hate you for becoming who you are! I hate you! – And Hermione buried her face, wet with tears in Carrie's dark hair. Lynn rose her piercing green eyes. Ron saw in them, something that made him remember his own self, his own old self. He stepped aside from the bush. 
  * They're not here, my Lord! – He said, as he strode off towards the house, which was now empty… 

A/N: This is it for today, people, I'm evil, am I not… I can't believe I wrote it, I feel really sad now… Well, Ron is not COMPLETELY hopeless, is he? Review, guys – next part depends on you! J Melamorie


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Well, "my" story goes on, I guess… It's always like that – I have more fun writing the stuff than other people reading it. Ego… J Hope you're not tooo tired of my "The Road" stuff… My second real fiction I published on the Internet, after all. Don't mind me – read on. 

Disclaimer: As always – I own the universe – J. K. Rowling owns the rest (that means this entire story) – division of labor – this is called… 

The Road Part 3 

Hermione was lying in the bush for an hour more. She was thinking why, why? Why did Ron betray Harry and her? Why did he save her now? Why? 

Lynn and Carrie woke up again, Lynn – crying. 

Hermione tried to calm her down, but Carrie soon joined her – their cried seemed awfully loud in the calm dawn. 

Hermione decided on one thing. She will now go into the hide somewhere – first thing was, to find Sirius… She was so sure that Harry was dead – and she had no clue – what if somebody is still in the house, waiting for her to return? If it's Ron… But still – may be Ron was just so at that very moment, he might regret what he did – he might want to give her in, he might want to kill her, and Lynn, and Carrie… 

Hermione decided to the village. She went on, wet branched of the trees whipped her legs. Carrie and Lynn calmed down, looking scared. 

Hermione no longer felt grief. She no longer felt anything – fear, anger, love, happiness, sorrow… She was no longer there – there was some other Hermione Granger Potter, but she was as if not her, as if that was some other girl walking through the woods, as if it was some other girl with a fatal wound on her heart – a wound no medicine can cure. 

Hermione walked through the woods, walked to the nearest village – the Raccoon Jar. It was twenty miles from London – twenty miles from Sirius's house, twenty miles from safety. Twenty miles of death, with a threat of Death Eaters catching her on every corner. Even now. Even in these wild woods. Even now she can be killed at any moment. No time to cry, no time… 

No, I am not saying I regret what I did. Neither before nor after, but this whole thing just doesn't seem right. It seems to be the weirdest thing that happened to me. I can feel two Rons inside of me – one, crying hysterically, yelling "what have you done, oh, what have you done! Betrayed your best friends! Betrayed Harry and Hermione, your best friends!" and the other one, looking at me with cold eyes, saying, "you've let her go, fool! You've let her go! You knew where she was – and now you failed to kill her, idiot!" And I am somewhere in the middle, unable to listen to any of them, unable to jump on to either side. If I listen to the first Ron I might never live normal life. Nobody will be a friend of a wizard who betrayed his best friends, who sold them her to Voldemort. Oh, yes. I will be sent to Azkaban for that. The mere thought about the Dementors makes me shudder. I will never go there, never in my life. 

But I can't listen to the second Ron, I just can't. Hermione, I mean, really, you know what I mean. I mean, these girls they just didn't do anything, they are just born, I mean, I don't want them to be without a father _and _a mother. I mean, it's just not fair. 

"Oh yes, and being a shadow is fair? You're gonna go to Azkaban, and you know that. That wicked girl is going to put you in there before you say "Boo!" – second Ron says, while the first one remains silent. 

"Why, Ron, why?" – I hear Hermione's voice in my brain. Yes, Ron, this is time to answer the question – why? 

  * To London? Are you mad? – Hooked-nosed witch said to Hermione – or are you… Hermione! 
  * Yes, yes, Voldemort…

The witch twitched and hissed "D'n't say the name!" 

  * Harry, Harry… dead… nowhere to go… 

The rest of the scene is a blur. Hermione cannot remember anything afterwards, even if she tried. She remembers walking, without sleep, without eating, walking through fear, through the darkness, to London, and looking for Sirius everywhere. She remembers meeting him, at his dog-stage in some dirty shop, and him turning back into himself, and murmuring 'oh, no, not… " She remembers telling him, as if dreaming, what happened, how Ron betrayed them, how he saved her, and asking the same basic question 'why?" 

She remembers Sirius's house, and two identical faces of Carrie and Lynn, sitting on the coach. She remembers herself as if she woke up from the sleep once, while staring into Lynn's bright-green eyes. They were just like Harry's. Just like his. She burst into tears there, and, sobbing quietly watched the sun set down, when Sirius came in. 

  * Hermione. Good and bad news – he said. 

She rose her head – what good news might there be? The time is short for happiness now – and it is short for anything – for the world might no longer be the same… never… 

  * What is the news? – she asked 
  * Okay, first. Harry is not dead… 

Hermione looked at him, unable to speak. 

  * He… he's alive? – She murmured, and then smiled –weak, sad smile – her first smile in days. 
  * Yes, Hermione. But here come the bad news – he's insane, just like Neville's parents… 

A/N: Okay, we'll leave it on that. I never expected the story to take such twist. That was my drug-doing fingers again, I guess… I though – Harry dead, and no thoughts about that – but no! I'll tell you a secret – my fingers love Harry Potter too much… Evil me, but I am leaving you until some other time…


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: And I know you're bored to death, so read on – may be you will die and I'll inherit some other distant planet… Oops, I forgot – I already own the universe!

Disclaimer: Too bad for me, but I don't own Hermione, Harry or anybody else, except for Lynn and Carrie, and all the rest is J.K. Rowling's 

The Road Part 4

Hermione burst into tears again. She was not sure what was better – to have Harry dead, or to have him alive, but not recognizing you. 

  * Hermione. He's not in the hospital – I don't know how come Voldemort didn't finish him off, and how come you survived, and how come… Ah! All this seems like a miracle in these days! 
  * Harry… alive… - Hermione looked at Sirius, her eyes full of tears – will we see him? 
  * As soon as you're ready. But, Hermione… It might be too painful for you… It might be… 
  * No, no, I have to go… I have to see him, I have to… 
  * Let's go – Sirius gave her his hand, and she got up from the floor. Glancing at Lynn and Carrie she smiled again – Shall I take them? 
  * Yes, yes, we cannot leave them alone, even for a minute – Death Eaters are lurking everywhere – he sighed – dangerous time it is, Hermione… 

Hermione and Sirius exited the gloomy house. Sirius was murmuring something under his breath. Hermione was lost for words. Harry is not dead! He's alive… But… he's insane… He doesn't recognize me… he doesn't recognize anybody… But he's not dead! Oh, Harry is alive! He's alive! He's not dead… But how, how come he survived. This _is _a miracle. A true miracle. Hermione smiled to herself again, as they approached the huge St. Marcus Hospital. A fat, smiling woman, which seemed to be as wide as she was tall, greeted them by the door. 

  * Sirius, is it, and… - she looked at Hermione
  * Hermione… er… Hermione Potter. 

Woman's expression darkened. She, without a sound, let them into the hospital, and led them through dark corridors, into the left wing. Finally they reached the door. Room 331, it read. The woman silently opened the door, and shook her head. 

  * No use visiting him, Mrs. No use, no use… Poor boy, poor boy – not recognizing anyone, no, no… 

But Hermione was not listening to her, she was looking at a person on the bed – one of the three in the room. One of them was empty, on the other one was lying dark-haired man, sleeping. And in the corner there he was – Harry. Hermione approached him, placing Lynn and Carrie besides her. Harry was staring into the ceiling, his eyes empty, hollow and blank, completely blank, dead eyes, without the wonderful sparkles of life they always head – not the piercing green eyes, but more like a misty bottle-glass now. It was not her Harry. 

  * Er… Harry! Harry, it's me, Hermione! – She touched his shoulder. 

He remained as he was. He looked as if he was dead, but still breathing, still "living", if you can call this life. 

  * Harry! Harry, it's us – me, and Lynn, and Carrie… 

No reaction. Harry's eyes were still staring at the ceiling, still lifeless, misty eyes. 

  * He doesn't speak, Hermione – Sirius placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She turned around. Tears were shining in his eyes. 
  * He… he does not do ANYTHING? Just… just like that?
  * Oh, no, Mrs. It's worse sometimes. – The fat woman joined in, eyeing two girls and Harry on one bed, and all of them – with same green eyes, same big, piercing eyes. 
  * What do you mean? – Hermione looked at her, puzzled – she couldn't know what was worse than this… Well, may be except for what happens to people after the Dementors' kiss. 
  * He's been having nightmares… Every night… Shouting about you and some Lynn and Carrie and Ron and You-know-who… Horrible nightmares he's having. And the rest of the time –just like that – automatic eating and the rest of the day just lying like this on the bed… - the lady shook her head again
  * You mean… he talks? 
  * Of course… But that's at night… At the day…

A crazy idea came into Hermione's head. Crazy, but what if? 

  * Can I spend a night here, Mrs.…
  * Browne, dear, Browne… Of course, you can, but… It's useless… He – she pointed at Sirius – already did this once, and nothing… The boy did not even wake up!
  * Ah, Hermione, it's horrible, it's… completely useless… - Sirius murmured, his face dark and sullen 
  * I… I still want to stay, Sirius… 
  * Okay, you can stay… With the kids? 
  * Is it okay? 
  * They'll be bored to death, they will… But they cannot distract that patient – she pointed on a sleeping man – he's been sleeping for about three months now. 
  * Oh… - Hermione looked absently at the sleeping person – her mind was fixed on Harry. 
  * Hermione, are you sure…? – Sirius looked at Hermione once more
  * Yes, Sirius… Plus, here I will be safer than anywhere else… - she forced a smile…
  * Yes, Hermione, of course… - Sirius looked at Harry once more. Then his eyes traveled to Hermione. 
  * I've got to go now… I will see you again tomorrow. I'm meeting Remus on Diagon Alley today, and I'm almost late – He hurried out of the room, stopping in the doorway to glance once more at Harry and Hermione. Hermione was now sitting at the foot of Harry's bed, trying hard not to cry right now, in front of Mrs. Browne and Sirius. 
  * Good bye, Hermione… - Sirius said, and Mrs. Browne went after hi, saying – Hope you'll be alright, Hermione… 

As the door closed tears started pouring down Hermione's cheeks. She was here – Harry was alive – girls peacefully asleep – but she was crying – crying, because it looked like Harry is lost for her, and for the rest of the world forever. 

Finally she fought back the tears and stood up, sitting on the bed, and looking at Harry. He was still looking as if dead. She touched his curls, his scar on the forehead, she looked at his face, so dear to her. He remained unmoving. 

  * Harry – she murmured – Oh, Harry… 

A single tear slid down onto his pillow… 

A/N: Okay, okay, okay. I know I am too evil, but that's me! 

Soon (I hope) there's gonna be more. See you, and PLEASE REVIEW! 

Melamorie


End file.
